Requests and Rewards
by Sweetest Days
Summary: Companion piece to Awakening, requested by Germandelights. All Alexi wanted was to come home to his two lovers and relax. Yeah, right. With those two it was a miracle not to find the house trashed. Yet by being good and going along the rewards might just be worth the inconvenience. Maybe... OCXAlexyXOC


_**Author note:**_ Well this here is a request for GermanDelights, the perv. Just kidding, we're perverts together. I hope you can… what was it you said before? Taste the sourness of this lemon? I hope others do as well too! Here we go my first lemon in a long while.

Wait… some back story… this is a companion piece to Awakening, if you haven't read you'll be confused as to who the two featured OC's in this are. For people who have read this is taking place a year after the fire. I think Alexi and Armin would have been younger than Lucia and the other Advanced so this is his graduating year basically. Our Alexy is a senior now, awe!

_**Disclaimer:** _Well by now I'm sure people are aware I own Royce and Alexi. If not then… they are my toys! Alexy is not sadly, I'm simply borrowing him to toy with for a bit. I promise to return him (mostly) unharmed, if not tired. Muahahaha!

Final warning: In case you can't read. I haven't time for haters of yaoi who want to be rude so I say again. This is yaoi, boy love, and beyond that it is a three way yaoi. Let us fans of it have our stories. If it offends you there is a simple solution: the magical back button. Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Chapter start

It had just been one of those days. No, that wasn't entirely correct. No… it had been one of those _weeks. _

Exhaustion clung around the reddish brown haired Advanced's shoulders and weighed him down as he trudged along on his motorcycle. Trees and other additions to their lovely forest backyard passed by in a blur as he traveled along the familiar dirt road. For once he couldn't admire the beauty of the tranquil peace being shattered by the roaring purr of his engine.

It wasn't so much that the mission Locke had given him was particularly difficult, just routine guard duty. Yet the old fart he had been guarding had been beyond annoying and he knew annoying. He slept with two annoying people. But that old man had been beyond annoying, painfully so.

It had been a far cry from his former job as an assassin and standing still while listening to the inappropriate comments had been hell, making him ache restlessly. Worse he had been obliged to laugh at the pathetic comments and jokes when all he wanted was to hit his head against the wall. And Alexi was just so not that kind of guy that would normally twitch frequently but damned if he hadn't been a horribly shifty and fidgety person, making him feel like Royce really was a horrible influence on him.

So yes, he was rather relieved and thankful the mission was over and he would soon be relaxing in his rather lovely home with his now two lovers, one his partner and the other a delightful distraction. He tried not to think of the way the two had probably demolished the house…

Come to think of it Royce had had a mission today too as well. Though Alexi knew his love was the stronger of them in every regard except common sense. Still he couldn't suppress that tingle of concern that made him bite his lip and think hard before he shook it away forcefully.

He finally made it up the hill and sighed in relief when he opened the usually unlocked door. They weren't particularly cautious because anyone dumb enough to come in uninvited was promised a swift yet painful death and if they were strong enough to fight back with resistance then a lock wouldn't have done any good anyway.

The faint murmur of voices reached him first and he had a brief flicker of happiness brush through him. He followed them to the den where he paused and leaned in the doorway.

Royce immediately registered his presence and looked up at him, smile on his handsome face, too handsome really for such a damned demon as Alexi sometimes thought he must be. Alexy didn't register him at all or the fact his other lover had shifted attention.

Alexi had been happy… until he saw just what his blue haired and delicate little lover was holding.

"What the hell is that?" he asked with an arched brow, arms crossing.

Two more pairs of eyes shifted to him to make the number three, one set pinkish, one set crimson, and the final a bright blue. Two sets were looking at him and assuming as innocent as expressions as they could.

"Alexy found him," Royce said first.

"No."

"He'd been left abandoned, just wandering out in the woods."

"No."

"We couldn't just leave him out there! He'd have been lunch!"

"No."

"He's friendly?"

"No."

"And isn't he just so freaking adorable?"

"… No."

"We'll make it up to you!"

Now that actually made Alexi pause and his mind shift gears in a whir. Yet he had once compared Royce to an overgrown puppy and the blond lived up to that nickname, propositions tumbling from his lips as often as an actual puppy humping people's legs. Alexi deliberately ignored his partner.

"Please Alexi? Armin is allergic to cats so I can't keep him," Alexy entered the conversation and Alexi grimaced with the knowledge he had lost, unable to say no to sweet little Alexy.

He ambled over to his couch, taking the long way to avoid the messy pile the three made, and sank into it, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. He focused on the small white kitten which was inching up Royce to attack his messy hair. It had momentarily focused on Alexi but seemed to believe that Royce's hair needed to be taught a lesson.

It was cute in a kitten way, not that he'd ever admit it aloud. He was more aware that kittens turned big eventually and had a penchant for tearing things up. He supposed he had to be thankful it wasn't another one of Royce's little monsters like Cuddles the tarantula or Potty the daddy long legs.

To the matter at hand both of them were staring at him expectantly and Alexy with pleading. It made him sigh tiredly as he resigned himself to having their nice furniture shredded and a cat underfoot.

"Damn it what's the things name?"

"Kitty," Alexy said promptly and Alexi rolled his eyes and groaned a little.

"I voted for Stain," Royce mentioned as he tugged the kitten from his hair and plopped it down on the floor.

Satisfied the hair had been taught a lesson Kitty pawed itself onto Alexy's lap to curl up in slumber, pleasing the teen who began softly stroking the soft fur.

Royce rose to come and sit beside Alexi with a winning smile, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping an arm around Alexi to settle him closer. Now that the kitten issue of residency had been settled, or more likely Alexi realized he couldn't get his way without hurting their third lover, he seemed more open and Royce wanted to press that.

"So shall we make it up to you," he asked with a sensual lowering of his voice he had tailored perfectly to arouse his main passion as he ran a hand down Alexi's thigh suggestively and nuzzled into the soft flesh of his neck.

Alexi gasped as Royce bit down lightly, and then licked soothingly. Alexi's neck was particularly sensitive and Royce used that knowledge ruthlessly, moving up to straddle Alexi so that he had better access. He sucked, bit, licked and caressed until he had him panting. Royce glanced up to see Alexy staring at them both, face flushed and slightly breathless.

A small triumphant grin touched his lips before he said in an ordering tone that held no room for argument. "Alexy, bedroom. Now."

He led the way to the bedroom, littering the floor with his clothes as he went, knowing full well it annoyed his partner but he was playing the role of master now after all and Alexi knew it even if their new addition hadn't learned it yet.

When they arrived he gave a silent order to his reddish brown lover and occupied himself with kissing Alexi, dipping his tongue into the warm and moist cavern. Alexi was behind the blue haired teen, running purposefully light hands around his back and to his front, slipping under the waistband of his shirt and pushing it up with his feather light touch.

Alexi couldn't have said with certainty how this three-way had come into existence but he had his theories. After Lucia's death, about a month or so had been the first time. Alexy had begun clinging to him with friendly overtures despite the fact the project they'd been assigned together for was over and he had found he didn't mind it. So he had introduced him to Royce and the two had somehow managed to hit it off as well, finding common ground in a love of teasing him and shopping.

They had all been drunk that first time and the second as well until the third when it had just felt natural. And Alexi was certain that those first two times it had been Royce handling the drinks those nights and his blond trickster had learned a lot from Tristian about various poisons and serums that could do various and nefarious things to a human body.

Yes, he had his theories… he just didn't care enough to care about them.

Palms scraped against Alexy's nipples and hovered there, digging lightly so he became aware of them there and it made him gasp and a small noise escaped his throat as longing built with the awareness.

Alexi was in no mood for relieving him however and drug his palms further up. Royce separated their mouths, a thin strand of moisture connecting them until the shirt going over his head broke it.

"Both of you get undressed and on the bed," Royce said almost conversationally.

"Alexi go get the lube."

The blond was torn between watching the two of them. Alexy was still shy with them both, especially with both of them at once so his movements weren't as graceful as Alexi's. Yet that fumbling awkwardness was cute and arousing all in one.

But the refined and definite knowing Alexi possessed was just as alluring despite its familiarity. In the end Royce chose to watch Alexy, the blue haired boy blushing won him over. When he was fully naked he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself to cover himself but it did little to hide anything from Royce who was now intimately aware of the lightly pink nipples and the swelling flesh that was heavy between cream colored things.

Alexi had come and wrapped himself around Royce. Alexy watched as Royce half closed his eyes and knew it was because Alexi was naked and he could feel that delightfully hard and warm skin pressing against him fully. Alexi slipped around his lover and pressed a bottle into his hand, the long fingers than trailing teasingly down the front of the pants as he passed, making Royce shudder and Alexy groan in longing.

Alexi was a king of tease in the bedroom.

And damned if both his lovers didn't know it.

Alexi settled beside him and removed his glassed before returning to kiss Alexy against his neck, a hand going to sift through blue tendrils of hair and the other traveling down his neck to his collar bone where he pressed a hidden advantage.

How this had happened Alexy wasn't too sure. He had formed his small crush on the reddish haired male almost from the go. It had dimmed but not been crushed when Lucia informed him of the existence of Royce, and god he missed that silver blue haired girl so very much. He longed to speak with her just one more time but knew that was a lie because really one more time wouldn't be enough.

Then there were the twins who were turning one soon. He doubted any of them were sure what to make of the twins named after Lucia and Tristian, never mind the fact Alexy didn't know who Tristian was or the parents really.

He could almost imagine Lucia scolding him for thinking of her at such an intimate moment and it made him smile until Alexi began to lavish attention onto his ear, his lips and teeth becoming wonderful torture devices, hand caressing along his thighs and avoiding that one thing he really, really wanted.

Royce moaned in approval as he watched the two, finding the combination of the two delicate looking males as enchanting as the different skin tones, one made near translucent by the Advanced serum and the other tanned a light bronze as fashion demanded currently.

He sat on the bed finally and squeezed a large dollop of cool liquid onto his fingers before grabbing Alexi's teasing hand to use his own fingers to coat his, relishing that small intimacy between them.

Alexi smiled a little as he kissed Royce lightly before returning to his newest lover. Royce slouched against the headboard to watch the show for a while longer, wiping his hand clean with a moist wipe Alexi had handed him along with the lube, knowing his partner wouldn't appreciate lube on his brand new sheets. Not that anything worse wouldn't be on them after tonight but…

Royce knew exactly how this had come to happen. He had in fact orchestrated it himself. From the moment he had met Alexy he had been intrigued. And not just because he was curious about the fact his Alexi was actually willingly interacting with another. The boy was just so cute and breakable seeming when compared to them. He had fun and sass and it was highly entertaining to join him in pushing Alexi's buttons. An instant friendship had blossomed.

It had been he who was aware of the small shifts to his partner and to himself. They still loved each other with consuming passion and tenderness. They were soul mates. But the world was full of various loves and it was more than possible to love more than one person. Lucia herself had been the best teacher to that lesson.

Yet Royce had seen that moment when realization hit Alexi, the way his eyes had widened then narrowed before he became lost in thought, deciding to bury the kindle of affection he felt for Alexy.

It couldn't end like that. Royce was not a sharing man by nature. But he was willing to share his Alexi with Alexy so long as both boys belonged to him and that was what he wanted, to be able to claim them both and now, thanks to Tristian teaching him about a certain little potion before the fire, he could.

Both the Advanced knew the day would come very soon when they would lose their third love and that there wouldn't be another, this blue haired sassy male the only one capable of entering their twisted world. They also knew they would be okay; they shared a strong enough and special enough bond. Alexi would be fine too and he would find that person that made his blood truly boil one day.

Alexy had plans for college to be in the fashion industry and that would claim him. And once it did he would realize that with how secretive his two lovers were he couldn't enter into the world again. They all knew it. It didn't hurt but it was rather bittersweet. Yet these memories would be golden.

Royce refocused and licked his lips at the sight he had before him. Alexy was still on his back but now his legs had been spread wide with Alexi at his side and his hand slowly thrusting between pale thighs, making the blue haired boy gasp loudly as he was prepared and peppered with what they all knew to be a sweet but hard torture.

He couldn't resist the fact his own hand slipped down to give his own swollen flesh a few rough strokes to force the fastly growing painful pressure down. With each gasp from the blue haired teen's mouth and each intentional swipe of Alexi's talented tongue that now laved at the pink nipples though another jolt washed into him.

Unable to resist he covered his fingers again in the lube and shifted so he could trace Alexi's puckered entrance. The male stilled before returning to his ministrations. A low moan escaped when a digit was pushed in the tight hole. There wasn't any time to adjust as Royce kept up a fast pace, soon adding another finger to the first.

Both knew that Alexi could handle the rough treatment, preferred it and even needed it, and enjoyed it thoroughly and Royce wasn't in any mood to go slowly. After the third finger fit comfortably he removed his moistened digits from the warmth he craved and pushed up.

"I'm seriously debating putting mirrors on the ceiling," he groaned and pulled Alexi off of his victim to force him down onto the bed. "If you two knew how fucking hot that just was…"

"…No," Alexi rejected the idea with a small smirk, reaching to grasp Alexy's hand since he knew such words would have caused an embarrassed flush to creep up.

Even that sight was enchantingly elegant and capable of bursting him, the sight of the two gloriously naked and hard males holding hands. Alexi on his back with it all just so _out there _and totally comfortable in his skin while Alexy had turned on his side, panting lightly and blushing as he clung to the hand he held.

Royce grinned cockily as he pulled the blue haired male up and positioned them both so they could face the still reclining Advanced who was smirking faintly with his brow arched. Oh, Royce had plans to wipe that smug look off his loves face.

Alexy shivered delicately when he breathed his warm breath into his ear, reaching around to pump him up with firm strokes. "I want you to suck him babe. I want you to suck him good and hard just like you know he likes it and while you're doing that I'm going to take you from behind. Does that sound good?"

His words caused twin moans to creep from his lovers throats and Alexi hurried to do as he was commanded. He first pressed his lips to Alexi's eagerly and knew he was rewarded for his eagerness and attention when Alexi lifted his hands to hold his hips and Royce draped forward to bite his neck.

The make out session didn't last as long ad Alexy wished but he had been longing for both these males for a while now, missing Alexi while he was gone and Royce too during the day when he worked, leaving him all alone to fantasize and avoid awkward conversations with his twin and parents about why he spent so much time uncharacteristically locked in his room.

And god had he fantasized about the hard male organ that laid in what could almost be called kingly grace between both males legs.

Royce took special care of the way Alexy slipped down his partner's body to eagerly slide the hot flesh into his mouth and began to bob. They had taught him well. Neither of them were ones for much preparation except as a form of weary torture, both liking it a little on the rougher side. Alexi sometimes needed things to be quick just as Royce did and that was a simple fact of being an Advanced.

Royce slipped behind Alexy now and lubed up once again. Alexi had done a thorough job of preparing the blue haired boy but it never hurt to be sure. They both saw Alexy as breakable and something to be cherished after all. Neither one of the Advanced would ever risk hurting Alexy physically in any way.

His invading fingers caused the teen to moan around the staff in his mouth and Alexi arched in turn, the back of his hand coming to his lips as he cried out and his head tossed into the pillow.

Royce chuckled as he replaced his digits with his own throbbing length. He went in slowly so Alexy didn't bite down accidentally or choke at all. Once he was sheathed fully he had to sit for a moment simply to enjoy the tight warmth and to allow his lover to adjust.

When he was sure it was safe he began to slowly start a rhythm. Slowly and slowly he thrust into that tight warmth, dragging more moans from both his lovers as his actions synced with the bobbing motion of the blue teens head, the added momentum forcing him down more onto the male he sucked so lovingly.

Alexi was now panting heavily and the hand had not moved, pressing down onto his face as usual. It was an instinctive thing for him. His first partner that had been assigned to him had taught him to be silent as a doll before. Royce had worked that out of him but that damned hand, as sexy as it was to see, was also annoying to see as it blocked out those cries both he and Alexy relished and fed from.

Alexi's other hand had fisted into the bed sheets in need and he was clearly restraining from thrusting into Alexy's moist mouth. Seeing that need sent spikes to both the other males in the room.

Alexy ran a hand up and grabbed at the hand Alexi was covering his mouth with and the Advanced was so far gone he reacted and allowed it to be dragged down. Once it was moved his cries became so much more pronounced and the hand rose again but this time to fist the pillow he had his head on.

"Put your fingers in him baby," Royce managed to pant out as the sight drove him to near animalistic need, breath hitching a rate higher when Alexy's hand moved up the muscled thigh next to him to do just that.

Alexi cried out again and let out a string of curses. Royce sped up his thrusts almost brutally and subsequently made Alexy move faster as well. It didn't take long for Alexi to arch again, hands shifting to grasp in blue hair tightly.

"Suck him down, baby, make him come," Royce panted.

A hoarse cry tore from Alexi as he overflowed and Alexy moaned again as he drank deeply from that much loved fountain. He soon had to let the now soft length slip from his lips as he too was brought over the waterfall, moaning loudly as Royce pounded him even faster, Alexi now absently brushing through his hair with trembling fingers. Royce slid a hand around to milk him from the front and Alexy tightened his muscles wonderfully as he was pumped both ways now.

He gave a few more erratic thrusts but that trembling, clutching heat soon proved too much. He thrust a few more times but soon he reached his own crescendo and muttered an oath as he filled his lover and draped across his back as aftershocks rode him inside and out.

He let himself be still for a moment before he moved away and lay Alexy next to his partner, the two immediately curling together and he laid beside them with Alexy in the middle, cuddling each other and caressing, basking in the afterglow of what they had done together.

They laid together like that until their hearts and breathing had settled to less insistent paces and then rose to clean each other up. Or really he and Alexi were capable of movement thanks to the Advanced serum flowing inside them whereas Alexy was now drowsy and half asleep. They cleaned each other off and then both bathed the blue haired teen with a wet cloth.

Then they curled back into the same positions around Alexy.

"Are you alright," Alexi asked softly.

"Yes," Alexy practically purred as he grinned sleepily and content. "I can't feel my legs though."

"Just your legs," Royce teased lightly and brought forth a sleepy giggle from the teen.

Once sleep had clouded him Royce tucked him into the covers and shifted so he could lay next to Alexi and hold him tightly. He bit into the soft neck and was rewarded with a small twitch. He chuckled a little when Alexi gave him a look of mild curiosity.

"Your turn," Royce grinned with his ever familiar Cheshire grin.

End chapter

* * *

_**Author note: **_It's been a long time since I wrote a lemon… well a full blown lemon and my first yaoi lemon! I'm proud even though I'm sure my abilities failed me in this endeavor. I hope it was passable at least.

I tried to be tactful about it. One thing I can't stand is the yaoi's that have all the "Uuuuhh" and "Yeeeess baby so good!" stuff in them and throwing around course words… that might be just me though.

I will say this... I love my Advanced pair so much! Gosh I'm glad this request was made just so I could write them more.


End file.
